Y si?
by kilian
Summary: Este fic iran de "Y si..?" que giraran en torno al Yaoi n.n Se aceptan peticiones sobre los temas que mas os gusten! Empezaremos con un "Y si... Allen fuese un perro?" KandaxAllen Espero que os guste --- Cap 8 UP! Paren a Kanda!
1. La llegada

**Hola!! Este es, como siempre, mi primer fic de D. Gray Man 3 este Y si... tendra unos cinco o seis capis y despues, si me dais alguna idea hare otros con lo que me pidais .w.**

**D. Gray Man no es Mío, sino de un hombre japones muy majo que deberían santificar u.u**

**Y si...** Allen fuese un perro??

**CAP 1..·. **. La llegada  
Era una noche tranquila en la Orden Oscura, pero cientos de cientificos no pensaban lo mismo. Trabajaban duramente mientras que su jefe, un chino infantil llamado Komui Lee, dormía a moco tendido escondido tras unos muros de papeles por firmar. La hermana de éste servía cafés a los agotados hombres, que la miraban como a una aparición divina y le agradecían su amabilidad con voces de ultratumba. Cuando pasó frente a una de las pantallas de seguridad se quedó mirando algo muy extrañada.  
-¿Qué pasa Lenalee? -le preguntó el subencargargado Reever tomando una taza de café de la bandeja que traía la chica.  
-Es que... hay un hombre en la puerta -dijo señalando la pantalla.  
El subencargado escupió el poco café que le había dado tiempo a tomar. Un tipo de aproximadamente tres metros de alto y dos de ancho esperaba frente a la puerta de la torre, con cara de impaciencia, pero sin tener intención alguna en llamar.  
-Parece un... ¿Indio? -preguntó el pobre hombre lleno de confusión.  
Todos los cientificos comenzaron a amontonarse junto al televisor mientras que Reever corrió a avisar al jefe.  
-¡¡Komui-san!! -zarandeandolo bruscamente- ¡¡KOMUI-SAAAAAAAAN!!  
Nada: el tío estaba sopa. Lenalee se acercó al oido de su hermano y susurró algo. De pronto el chino se levantó y apuntó a Reever con una especie de taladro gigante.  
-¿¡Qué te crees que le estas haciendo a mi hermosa hermanita, pervertido!? -Lenalee le dio un toquecito en el hombro y, cuando consiguió su atención, le cogió de la oreja y lo llevó hasta la pantalla.  
-¡¡Auuuu!! Lenalee no seas tan bruta... -dijo lloriqueando, pero entonces se percató del hombre que esperaba en la puerta- ¿Y ese?  
-No sé, para algo te hemos llamado.  
Komui cogió un golem de los que aleteabanpor allí y habló a través de él.  
-¡Oiga, identifíquese!  
El indio buscaba la fuente de aquella misteriosa voz hasta que dió con una especie de murcielago uniojo, que lo observaba de cerca.  
-Busco a un tal Komui -habló con voz ronca.  
Al aludido se le descompuso la cara: que un tipo de tales dimensiones haya subido una montaña para encontrarse con el no podía ser bueno.  
-¿Qué komui?  
-Komui Lee.

-...  
-¡No se encuentra!  
Todos los que observaban la escena lo miraron con una gotita en la sien. Komui siguió con su teatrillo:  
-Si tiene algún recado se lo puedo comunicar...  
-Vengo de parte de Cross Mariam.  
-Ajam ¿Y?

-...  
-Busco a un tal Komui.  
Lenalee suspiró exasperada y le quitó el golem, ignorando por completo a su hermano, que dramatizaba sobre una muerte lenta y dolorosa entre las manos de aquel imponente armatoste de hombre.  


-Disculpe, el guardián le hará un análisis rutinario y en seguida vamos a recibirlo.  
Tras comprobar que, de hecho, aquel mensajero era humano, bajaron en masa una manada de curiosos. Incluso los pocos exorcistas que se encontraban en el edificio, como un chico depelo rojizo, que se colocó en primera fila y un japones de mirada seria que había sido arrastrado por la masa y se mantuvo al margen. Sin cruzar palabra el indio cogió una caja enorme que nadie habia visto antes y la dejó caer frente a Komui. En uno de los lados de la caja se podía leer "frágil" y en la tapa habían hecho de mala manera tres o cuatro agujeros.  
-Ale.  
Y con esto, el hombre volvió por donde había venido. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni a hacer nada. Estaban en estado de shock colectivo menos Kanda, el japones, que harto de tanta bobada rompió el silencio sin piedad ninguna, haciendo saltar a más de uno del susto.  
-¿Van a abrir la maldita caja? Quiero irme de aquí algún día.  
Komui tragó saliba y tiró de la tapa de la caja, que se soltó sin rechistar dejando a la vista el contenido de aquel extraño regalo. Todos se inclinaron para ver mejor excepto Kanda, que se miraba las uñas con desinterés. Todos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro menos Kanda, que se agachó para atarse mejor las botas.  
El pelirojo fue el primero en reaccionar.  
-Es...es...¡Lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida! -gritó entusiasmado Lavi con su ojito brillante.  
Y es que lo que había dentro de la caja era, nada más ni nada menos, que un niño de unos quince años, de cabellos blancos, piel pálida y rostro angelical que dormía plácidamente acurrucado, junto a un gólem dorado, en un rebujo de sábanas. Una nota descansaba sobre aquella cama improvisada. Lenalee la cogió con cuidado de no despertar al chico y la leyó en voz alta:

Komui:  
Este chico se llama Allen, No se como pero  
es un exorcista de tipo huesped y no se  
cómo pero esta maldito. Como es una  
carga para mí te lo regalo.

Cross Mariam.  
PD: ¡Ah! Aún es un cachorro, lo encontré  
hace poco y aún no sabe hablar, pero  
entiende lo que le dices.

Todos se miraron confundidos... ¿ "cachorro" ? Sería una manera de hablar...

**Bueno!! Ahi queda!! Espero que os guste! Espero Reviews para continuar plis... .**


	2. Kawaii Puppy

**Oye ya vengo con el segundo capi!! w mil gracias por los reviews! Me alegro que les gustase y espero que este cap les guste tanto como el anterior ovó aunque siento que sea mas cortito... No time T-T**

**ATTENTION: Allen es muuuy Kawaii en mi fic bueno, y fuera de mi fic tambien ¬**

Pero pronto se olvidaron de ese detalle y empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer con aquel extraño regalo. Todos excepto Komui que seguía mirando al niño con cara de concentración y Kanda, que simplemente observaba todo hastiado por tanto alboroto. Justamente fue ese alboroto el que hizo despertar a Allen que, ante la atenta mirada de Komui, bostezó y se sentó a observar la escena con la barbilla apoyada en el filo de la caja y mirada somnolienta. Komui vio que la única prenda que llevaba era una especie de abrigo de rombos azules y rojos, que parecía quedarle bastante pequeño. El golem dorado voló en un perezoso aleteo y se colocó en su blanca cabecita.

-Tim… -dijo el niño con algo de dificultad mirándolo sonriente.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el edificio y todas las miradas se dirigieron al nuevo inquilino que los miraba de igual forma desde la caja con unos enormes ojos grises brillando de curiosidad y, ahora que lo veían mejor, una extraña cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo. Pero Komui se fijo en mucho más.

-¡¡KAWAIIIIII!! –un Lavi eufórico se abalanzó sobre el pequeño asfixiándolo en un abrazo- que monada…

-Chicos… creo que realmente es un cachorro –habló Komui por primera vez con la mano en la barbilla, haciéndose el interesante- la inocencia debió volverlo humano.

-¿Y de dónde sacas eso, hermano? –preguntó Lenalee sin dar mucho crédito.

-De eso –dijo el chino señalando un punto exacto en la cabeza del peliblanco donde se asomaban dos orejitas de perro del mismo color que el pelo de su dueño.

Todos soltaron gritos de emoción. A Kanda por fin le picó la curiosidad y se acercó a mirar. Al principio no mostró nada de interés por Allen, pero en cuanto vio las orejas todo cambió.

-¿Qué demonios…?

El japonés se inclinó sobre el niño para ver el interior de la caja y descubrir que debajo del abrigo también asomaba una cola de perro blanca y de aspecto esponjoso. Ya se iba a retirar cuando Allen se acercó a su rostro y lo lamió lentamente, para luego dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. Lenalee gritó cual fan yaoi haría (N/A: seh…¬), al igual que su hermano y Lavi sonreía pícaramente como trazando un maquiavélico plan en su mente. Los demás mantenían expresiones de terror, temiendo por la vida del inocente cachorro. Kanda lo miró largamente con un ligero sonrojo que disimuló con una cara de cabreo.

-¡¡Yuu!! –Lavi corrió a interponerse entre los dos al ver una venita palpitar en la frente del japonés- Déjalo, no es más que un pobre animalito que…

-No me llames por mi nombre.

-Pero, Yuu…

-Que no me llames por mi maldito nombre.

-…Y-uu

-¿¡Quieres que te mate maldito conejo?! –sacando mugen.

-¡Eh! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Esta vez no he sido yo!

De nuevo la expectación se formó alrededor de Allen.

-¡Yuu! –exclamó este contento sin saber que podría haber sido el autor de un asesinato.

-¡Kanda eres su primera palabra! –gritó desquiciada Lenalee- bueno, en realidad la segunda si contamos "Tim"

-Yupi… -dijo Kanda, todo sarcasmo.

-Vamos no seas soso… ¡creo que realmente le has gustado!

-Bueno, el caso es que ahora es exorcista ¿no? Habrá que asignarle una habitación… -intervino Reever después de mucho tiempo.

-Aún es un cachorro –sentención Lenalee mientras leía un libro titulado "Tu mascota y tú" que había sacado de Diosabedónde- Según esto no debería dormir sólo, ya que si viene de una camada estará acostumbrado a dormir junto a sus hermanos y un cambio tan brusco podría ser perjudicial para su posterior educación.

Largo silencio roto por Allen, que estaba montando la de Dios para salir de la caja. Se notaba que aún no dominaba del todo lo de andar a dos patas.

-Kanda –dijo de pronto Komui.

Allen se cayó de bruces al enganchársele el abrigo en uno de los clavos de la caja. Kanda vio como se incorporaba y hacía un gracioso puchero mientras el golem le tiraba ligeramente del pelo, animándolo a levantarse.

-Ni hablar –le espetó a Komui con una mirada envenenada.

-Por fa…

-No pienso meter al Moyashi en mi cuarto.

-Vamos Kanda… ¡solo puedes ser tu! –Le rogó Komui con lágrimas de cocodrilo- Lenalee es una chica y no le pienso meter a un hombre en su cuarto y Lavi… ¡Es Lavi! Además en la sección científica tenemos demasiado trabajo como para ocuparnos de él.

-No –y sin decir nada más se fue de allí.

Cuando hubo desaparecido del ángulo de visión Lavi…

-Bueno, Yuu sólo tiene una cama ¿De dónde sacamos la otra?

**Ahí queda!! 3 **

**CHAU!! Se os kiere! oó**


	3. noche ajetreada

**Helloooooo!! Aquí esta el tercer capítulo!! :D espero que os guste y que os resulte más largo que los anteriores ok? Gracias por los reviews!! Os kiero!! X**

Kanda lanzaba mantas al suelo con cara de demonio en pleno ataque colérico. Se quitó la camisa y la tiró al mismo lugar.

Entonces se tumbo en la cama a observar como Tim aleteaba con nerviosismo por toda la habitación y empezó a dirigirle las "bellas" palabras que rigen su léxico, recordando lo que había pasado minutos antes.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Kanda volvía de la cafetería después de cenar su rutinario plato de soba. Aquella noche la Orden estaba más revuelta de lo normal debido al nuevo compañero canino, que había causado auténtica expectación, y el bullicio era casi insoportable. Cuando estaba a unos cuatro metros de su habitación vio a Komui salir por patas en un alegre trotecillo y una risa de colegiala en celo.

-¡Eh, tú! –Kanda lo persiguió con mugen en alto, por haber entrado en su cuarto sin permiso, pero el chino ya había desaparecido en una nube de polvo… aunque dejando el eco de su risa macabra en los pasillos.

Al japonés le bajó un sudor frío por la espalda. No se habría atrevido ¿verdad?

Volvió en sus pasos a la habitación, puso la mano en el pomo pesadamente, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba de pie, sonriéndole, su peor pesadilla.

_**--End Flash Back--**_

Kanda suspiró. De pronto Allen salió de debajo de la cama y empezó a perseguir al gólem dorado entre risas. El japonés se mantuvo tirado en la cama mirando al techo con cara de fastidio y desinterés. ¿Por qué narices le tocaba siempre a él?

En cuestión de segundos, tras formular aquella pregunta, las risas cesaron, se oyó un golpe y un sepulcral silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Kanda chasqueó la lengua sabiendo que se arrepentiría de hacerlo, pero a pesar de todo se incorporó para ver que había ocurrido. El peliblanco se encontraba tirado en el suelo con las orejas agachadas y el rabo entre las piernas. Sangraba levemente por la nariz y unas gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus cristalinos ojos. A Kanda casi le enternecía aquella escena.

-Moyashi idiota… -Kanda se levanto y se acercó a él. El aludido levantó la cabeza para mirarle apenado - ¡¡Si aún no sabes usar las malditas piernas no corras de esa manera!!

-Yuu… -un tono rosado apareció en la cara de éste al escucharle decir su nombre de esa manera. Se arrodilló ante él y sacó un pañuelo.

-Echa la cabeza hacia atrás –El otro obedeció y así pudo presionar la pequeña nariz para que dejara de sangrar.

Mientras presionaba con sus dedos sintió como Allen empezaba a lamerle la mano, en gesto de agradecimiento, cosa que le estaba poniendo notablemente nervioso.

-Moyashi –lo llamó, mirando hacia cualquier sitio que no fuera al niño- eso no esta bien.

-¿No? –preguntó Allen confundido.

-No, aquí damos las gracias.

Allen ladeó la cabeza preguntándose qué demonios eran las "gracias" y donde podría ir a buscarlas. Kanda suspiró impaciente.

-Sólo tienes que decir "Gracias" y punto, idiota.

El peliblanco lo miró pensativo.

(….)

-Gra...cias –pronunció con cierta dificultad.

Ahora lo miraba con los ojos brillantes y una leve sonrisa, como esperando la aprobación de su nuevo amo. Kanda carraspeó y, tras asegurarse de que no sangraba más, le señaló el montón de mantas que yacía en el suelo.

-Tú dormirás ahí y más vale que no me despiertes mientras duermo si quieres vivir muchos años.

El peliblanco cabeceó enérgico en señal de afirmación. El japonés se tiró en la cama y, tras echarle una mirada furtiva a su nuevo inquilino, hecho un ovillo en la camisa que había tirado antes, se durmió pensando que quizás no fuese tan problemático tener al cachorro allí.

_**-- In the morning (usease, por la mañana, vamos .w.)--**_

Un rayo de sol se coló por la agrietada ventana de la tétrica habitación y golpeó a Kanda en la cara. Intentó levantarse a ciegas, pero un cálido peso envolvía la cintura del pelinegro impidiéndoselo. Kanda se alertó y lentamente cogió a mugen, que descansaba apoyada en la orilla de la cama, se incorporó y… sintió que un líquido cálido salía de su nariz a borbotones.

Lo que le presionaba la cintura no eran otra cosa que los bracitos de Allen que durante la noche se había levantado, se había abrazado a él y ahora dormía plácida e inocentemente con su cara pegada en el lugar más sensible de la anatomía de Kanda, al que se le agolpaba la sangre en la cara además de en el sitio anteriormente insinuado. Y es que cuanto más intentaba quitarse de encima al dulce cachorrito más se le pegaba, así que Kanda optó por la opción más dura, pero también más efectiva.

El aullido de dolor se escuchó en toda la Orden.

Un Allen con cara de indignación y un chichón en la cabeza caminaba apresuradamente hacia la cafetería, seguido de Tim y de un despreocupado Kanda que andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que algo distrajo su atención. Los torpes pasos de Allen, además de darle un aire de lo más tierno, hacían que sus caderas se moviesen de forma agraciada, capturando 

la mirada del japonés. Kanda se abofeteó mentalmente por ello, aquél niño le estaba volviendo loco así que luego iría a ver a Komui para EXIGIRLE que lo sacara de su habitación y lo instalase unos treinta pisos por encima de él. De nuevo se fijó en el cuerpecito que caminaba delante de él. El Moyashi tenía unas formas muy femeninas, sobre todo en el rostro y las piernas, que lucía estupendamente gracias al abrigo, que apenas le tapaba medio muslo.

-Moyashi, te pasas la cafetería.

Allen, se apresuró en volver y colarse delante de Kanda en la fila, visiblemente molesto. Un escalofrío general recorrió la estancia, ¿Le había robado el turno a Yuu Kanda y no había muerto? Kanda les dirigió una mirada asesina y todos agacharon la cabeza, sudando frío.

-¡¡Ooooh!! ¡Que monada de niño! –exclamó Jerry, el cocinero de dudoso sexo y sexualidad, al ver al pelibranco en la ventanilla- ¿Qué quieres comer, bonito?

Allen se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativo. Kanda se asomó a la ventanilla.

-Yo quiero soba. No me mires así Moyashi, eres lento.

Allen inflo los mofletes y decidido señaló la carta con todos los platos del día.

-¿Todo…? –el can asintió sonriente y Jerry se arremangó la camisa para ponerse en marcha y cocinarlo todo. Después de diez minutos de trabajo una montaña de comida salió de la cocina y le fue entregada con dificultad al niño, que no tenía brazos suficientes para tanto plato. Jerry se dirigió a Kanda y le entregó un cuenco de fideos, sin aliento- y tu soba…

-Wow, si que tiene apetito… -canturreó una voz alegre tras él.

-¿Qué quieres, conejo?

-Que malo eres, Yuu –se quejó el pelirrojo con un puchero- sólo te quería preguntar qué tal había ido la primera noche con Allen-kawaii-puppy-chan –comentó divertido viendo como se las apañaba el niño con toda la carga.

-Tsk.

-Ya veo que luce un nuevo y reluciente chichón.

-El muy idiota se ha colado en mi cama –respondió Kanda a sabiendas de que el insistente bookman no pararía hasta sacarle información.

-¡Ooooh! Que monos… ¡cómo se nota que es primavera!

-Verano.

-Es igual. Mira tu nueva mascota va junto a Lenalee, vamos con él – y sin más fue trotando hasta sentarse junto al niño, saludando antes a la china.

Kanda lo imito y se sentó al otro lado de Allen, que miraba al Lenalee fijamente entre la montaña de platos. La chica le saludo con la mano y él la imitó, pero algo ausente.

-Creo que no se acuerda de mí… como ALGUIEN lo estuvo acaparando desde que llegó–mirada asesina a Lavi. Luego se volvió a dirigir al pequeño- Yo soy Lenalee, ¡¡encantada de tenerte aquí Allen-chan!!

El niño sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué se dice, Moyashi? –inquirió Kanda mientras se tomaba su soba tranquilamente.

-Um… Gracias –contestó éste mirándolo con gesto de adoración. Parecía haberse olvidado del incidente de aquella mañana con la espada del samurái.

Lenalee le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente.

-Sabía que os llevaríais bien –comentó sacando su libro de "Tu mascota y tú"- Porque aquí dice que los perros saben desde un principio quien es el dominante y mandamás de la familia para escogerlo como su dueño y… aunque en la Orden sea mi hermano, el más respetado eres tú.

-Tsk.

-Oye Lenalee –inquirió Lavi mirando el asiento junto a la chica- ¿Qué son esas bolsas?

-¿Esto? Es que… me da penita verlo así vestido y le he comprado ropa nueva –contestó la china tan alegre y sonriente que un escalofrío les recorrió todo el cuerpo, menos a la pobre víctima Allen, que aún no sabía lo que le venía.

**¿Qué demonios le habrá comprado Lenalee?**

**¿Por qué Lavi no es capaz de saber la estación en la que están si va a ser un futuro bookman y es lo mínimo? **

**¿Cuál es esa parte tan sensible de la anatomía de Kanda en la que moyashi-chan apoyó su adorable carita? **

**Todo esto y mucho más… corre a cargo de vuestra imaginación 8D**

**Bueno… y en el próximo Capitulo también xD **


	4. plan de dos

**Hola!! Gracias como siempre por los reviews!! A una servidora le encanta ver que os gusta su historia nn aquí os dejo el capítulo 4 oki?? espero que os guste tambien!!**

Kanda esperaba en la puerta de su habitación acompañado de un nervioso Timcampy, a que aquellos maniáticos terminasen de "torturar" al pobre Moyashi. Al principio era sólo Lenalee la que se empeñó en cambiarlo de ropa, pero luego de que le enseñase en secreto a Lavi el contenido de las bolsas también se unió, así que esperaron a que el peliblanco se terminara aquella cantidad monstruosa de comida, lo arrastraron por toda la Orden y echaron al cabreado japonés de su cuarto para hacerlo allí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse la puerta al fin se abrió y dejó ver a un lindo Moyashi todo sonrojado, llevando unos pantalones cortos negros, una camisa de mangas cortas con una chaquetilla de camarero gris y una corbata delgada de rayas negras y blancas. El pobre era puro nerviosismo y le miraba con una media sonrisa y las orejas agachadas, sin dejar de juguetear con sus manos. Kanda tenía la boca semiabierta ante tal visión.

-En el libro dice que este año en ropa canina se lleva lo formal –comentó Lenalee para romper el hielo, con una gran sonrisa- debajo de la corbata lleva un collar antipulgas, porque aun tiene parte de perro.

-Y luego esta éste –Lavi sacó un collar de cuero negro, con una chapita en forma de hueso, de la bolsa- delante pone "Allen" y atrás hay que poner el nombre del dueño, pero no sabemos qué poner así que te encargas tú.

Le lanzó el collar a Kanda y éste lo cogió en el aire y lo examinó detenidamente. Las letras que formaban el nombre eran de trazo fino y curvo, muy elegantes para un perro, y detrás no había nada inscrito aunque se podía ver un pequeño corazoncito en una de las esquinas.

-¿Por qué no lo…? –tarde para la réplica, aquél par se había marchado.

-¿Te gusta?

Kanda se volvió hacia Allen, que levantó los brazos para que pudiera ver mejor su nueva indumentaria.

-¿Te lo dijo el conejo?

Allen asintió quedamente y esperó, pero el japonés no parecía querer dar su veredicto.

-Yuu…

Kanda chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Por qué narices lo llamaba siempre de esa manera? ¿Y por qué le era imposible enfadarse con él cuando lo hacía?

-No te queda mal –contestó en tono seco.

El peliblanco sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin que pudiera evitarlo se le tiró encima haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo y moviendo la cola de pura felicidad.

-Gracias, Yuu –murmuró contra su pecho.

Kanda se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió para sí. Era curioso que las cuatro palabras que había aprendido el Moyashi le afectasen de esa manera cuando estaban dirigidas a él. De pronto 

Allen se separó, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y echó a correr por el pasillo seguido de Tim, que en todo momento no había dejado de volar en círculos sobre ellos.

-¡Moyashi! ¿Dónde vas?

Allen se paró en seco y lo miró pensativo.

-Bi…bio…biblite…

-¿Biblioteca? –le atajó Kanda con una gotita en la sien.

-Ajá.

-¿Vas con el conejo? –Allen asintió y Kanda frunció el ceño. Por algún extraño motivo estaba molesto por ese simple hecho- es para el otro lado, idiota.

El niño volvió atrás con cara de molestia por el insulto y pasó junto a Kanda, llevándose un zape por su parte. Cuando hubo desaparecido Kanda suspiró y entró en la habitación.

El pobre animalito se perdió más de una vez por aquellos pasillos, así que cuando divisó a un par de buscadores se les acercó y con la mirada más adorable de su repertorio les tartamudeó la palabra "biblioteca" como había hecho minutos antes con Kanda. Los buscadores se derritieron ante tan adorable criatura y por poco no se matan por acompañarle.

Lo dejaron en la puerta de la sala y se despidieron entre sonrisas e insistentes "Gracias" por parte de Allen que parecía encantarle decir aquello desde que se lo enseñó el samurái. Lavi lo esperaba sentado en una de las enormes mesas, rodeado de libros tan gruesos como la cabeza del mismo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡¡Pero si es mi Allen-kawaii-puppy-chan!! –gritó alegremente tirándosele encima. Lo invitó a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa y así quedar cara a cara- Repasemos tus intenciones y el porqué de que te encuentres hoy ante mí ¿vale Moyashi-chan?

Allen asintió con cara de determinación y concentración absoluta.

-A ti te gusta Kanda ¿Cierto?

Un acentuado sonrojo adornó las mejillas del niño, aunque seguía con la misma mirada.

-Si.

-Bien. Y lo que quieres es poder hablar con él ¿Cierto?

-Si.

-Y hemos quedado en que te enseñe lo básico para una conversación medio adecuada.

-Si.

-Pues prepárate mi cachorrillo en celo porque… ¡¡te vas a adentrar en el fascinante mundo de Barrio Sésamo!! –gritó histérico Lavi sacando unos guiñoles de Epi y Blas.

Allen lo miró desconfiado, ya que el semblante de aquellos muñecos de gomaespuma parecía más serio y lleno de sabiduría que el de su supuesto maestro, y eso era preocupante. Sin embargo se obligó a cambiar de actitud ¡todo aquello era por su nuevo dueño! Aprendería a hablar costase lo que costase.

Mientras tanto Kanda intentaba deshacerse de unas cuestiones que lo atormentaban desde que el niño se fue, pero como todos sabemos cuanto más intentas dejar de pensar en algo, más pronto regresa y con mayor insistencia. Así que allí, tirado en la cama como de costumbre, el japonés se estaba buscando inconscientemente un dolor de cabeza increíble.

-La mocosa dijo que el conejo estuvo acaparando al Moyashi desde que llegó –pensaba en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño cabreado- ¿Qué tramara el idiota?

Y claro, tratándose de Lavi sólo se le venían a la cabeza imágenes en las que pervertía al inocente peliblanco… imágenes que intentaba desechar por todos los medios, ya que a él no le importaba un carajo lo que hicieran esos dos. Porque no le importaba… ¿Verdad?


	5. Aceptandote

**Aquí esta el cap número cinco!! No se quejaran de que tardo en actualizar xD **

**Lo hice con love así que espero que les guste!!**

Los días pasaron siguiendo un mismo patrón: Allen-puppy, como se habían acostumbrado en la Orden a llamarlo, desayunaba su intimidante cantidad de comida, se encerraba en la biblioteca con Lavi, almorzaba su intimidante cantidad de comida, se encerraba en la biblioteca con Lavi, cenaba su intimidante cantidad de comida y se acostaba para al día siguiente repetir rutina. Y tanto esfuerzo dio sus frutos, en un par de semanas, después de mucho "supercalifrágilisticoespialidoso" y "La lluvia en Sevilla es una pura maravilla", Allen consiguió hablar como una persona totalmente normal.

Mientras tanto Lenalee se encargaba de que no le faltase ropa adorable que ponerse y casi a diario le compraba un modelito cada vez más estrafalario que ella excusaba como "moda".

Al mismo tiempo Kanda mantenía una guerra mental sobre unos sentimientos que habían aflorado con el paso del tiempo y había decidido aumentar el número de horas que empleaba a diario de entrenamiento para despejarse las ideas. Allen había tomado por costumbre dormir acurrucado a él, como el primer día y el japonés se seguía preguntando porqué seguía siquiera durmiendo con él ¿No le iba a EXIGIR a Komui que se lo llevase de su cuarto? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Quizás fuese por el tranquilizante calor que emitía el cuerpecito del cachorro o por el agradable cosquilleo que le producían esos brazos abrazándole o simplemente porque adoraba que al despertar lo recibiesen unos alegres ojos grises y aquella voz tan dulce con un "¡Buenos días, Yuu!". Kanda paró en seco y se quedó mirando a la nada. ¿Esa era su consciencia? Lo cierto es que desde que Allen se había tomado aquella rutina apenas lo veía por culpa del conejo. Ya sabía que tan sólo le estaba enseñando a hablar... Pero se pasaban todo el día allí solos… ¿Eso eran celos? ¡Si, señoras y señores! Kanda Yuu estaba celoso y Kanda Yuu acababa de descubrir el origen de todos sus pensamientos.

Allen se despertó sólo esa mañana y en el lugar dónde se debería encontrar su apuesto dueño se encontraba el collar que tiempo atrás Lavi le había dado para que grabase. Miró la plaquita, sonrió de oreja a oreja con un leve sonrojo y se lo puso. Se vistió con unos piratas anchos y un top de manga corta que dejaba a la vista su níveo torso. Al mirar su reflejo en la ventana se sonrojó aún más si cabía, la ropa que le compraba la china siempre dejaba al descubierto alguna parte de su cuerpo y eso le avergonzaba de sobremanera, pero al ser un regalo nunca pensó en hacerle un feo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos la gente que solía saludarlo días atrás se acercaban a él con esa intención, pero tras mirarle detenidamente se arrepentían y salían huyendo. Él sabía porque era y no le importaba. Fue trotando alegremente hacia la cafetería, pidió su desayuno y se reunió con Lavi y Lenalee, que charlaban animadamente con otros exorcistas los cuales al llegar él se apresuraron a salir escopetados.

-Allen-puppy, ¿Por qué narices huyen todos de ti de esa manera?- preguntó Lavi observando el ambiente tan cargado que se respiraba.

-¡Ah! Por esto –contestó señalando alegremente su collar.

Lenalee se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un gritito de alegría.

-¡¡Puso su nombre!! –exclamó eufórica.

Allen asintió enérgicamente, mientras que empezaba a devorar su desayuno. Lavi estaba mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Claro, al ver el nombre de Kanda colgando de tu cuello la gente teme acercase a ti –dijo Lavi- tocar las cosas de Yuu es un suicidio. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

-¿Pero por qué se ve el nombre de Kanda? Antes se veía el de Allen…

-¡Es verdad! ¿Le has girado la chapa Moyashi-chan?

El peliblanco, con la boca llena, negó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante aquella negación.

-¡¡Yuu!! –gritó Allen corriendo hacia él.

Efectivamente en la puerta de la cafetería se encontraba Kanda, que acababa de bañarse después de su entrenamiento matutino. El albino se le abrazó del cuello y le besó en la mejilla, haciendo que, después de lo que acababa de descubrir, el japonés se pusiera notablemente nervioso.

-Gracias por el collar –le susurró Allen cerca de su oreja haciendo que a Kanda se le erizase el pelo.

-Tsk.

Lavi lo llamó gritando y moviendo las manos como un loco, indicándole que fuera rápido para allá, así que el samurái se las tuvo que apañar para llegar a la mesa con el adorable niño colgado de su cuello, que no se quería soltar.

-¿Qué quieres, conejo? Ni siquiera pude pedir mi soba.

-¡Ah, Yo te la pido! –se ofreció Allen levantando la mano, como si se tratase de la escuela.

-Genial, Lenalee-chan ¿Por qué no ayudas a Allen-puppy a hacer el pedido? –preguntó Lavi haciéndose el casual.

-¡Yo se! –Se quejó el aludido con un gracioso puchero- Soba con poco caldo y muchas especias, en un cuenco mediano y palillos no muy gruesos ¿no, Yuu? –terminó con una sonrisa.

-Si –confirmó el japonés con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Da lo mismo, además Lenalee-chan aun no pidió postre –argumentó Lavi haciéndole un giño a la china para que entendiera.

-¿Eh? Ah… ¡Ooooh! ¡Es cierto, me muero por un helado! –y sin más arrastró al cachorro hasta la ventanilla.

Cuando hubieron desaparecido de la vista el pelirrojo se centró en Kanda, que miraba a Allen.

-¿Qué tiene el trasero de Moyashi-chan? –preguntó con una sonrisilla pícara, descolocando al otro.

-¡¿Qué dices, idiota?!

-Nada, que cómo no dejas de mirarle el trasero a Allen-kawaii pensé…

-No le miraba nada, simplemente pensaba que al final sí sirvió para algo.

-No te hagas el duro conmigo –le espetó Lavi- Se que le diste la vuelta a la chapita del collar para que nadie se le acercara más de la cuenta.

Kanda al verse acorralado optó por no decir nada y mirar hacia otro lado. El pelirrojo continuó.

-Si te gusta Allen ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-No puede ser –Kanda sabía que acababa de asimilarlo públicamente por primera vez y con la persona menos adecuada, pero aquello se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¡O sea, que realmente te gusta! –gritó Lavi con estrellitas en los ojos, haciendo que más de uno se girase a mirarlos y que a Kanda le entrasen unas renovadas ganas de asesinarlo- perdón, ya me pongo serio…. Ejem… ¿Por qué no puede ser? Tú eres el único que alegra su colita.

-¡¿Eso lleva doble sentido?! –Sacando Mugen.

-¡No! –se excusó el pelirrojo temiendo por su vida- ¡¡Lo que quería decir es que tú alegras sus días!!

-Tsk –Kanda se guardó a Mugen, dispuesto a seguir conversando civilizadamente… o todo lo civilizado que le dejase ser el conejo- precisamente no puede ser porque tiene "colita" como tú dices.

-¿Por qué es un chico?

-No, idiota, porque es un maldito perro.

Lavi lo miró pensativo, mordisqueando su tenedor.

-¿Y eso te importa?

-….

-¡Yo llevaría a Moyashi-chan a dar una vuelta por el pueblo! –Decidió cambiar de tema el bookman- No hay nada como un paseo para despejarse. ¡Desde que llegó no ha salido de la torre! Esforzándose tanto por ti…

-¿Cómo?

-Para aprender a hablar –aclaró Lavi con una sonrisa tierna.

En ese momento aparecieron Allen y Lenalee.

-Sentimos tardar tanto, pero Allen pidió más de la cuenta –se disculpó Lenalee dejando en la mesa cuatro cuencos de helado que supusieron que eran para el cachorro.

Allen colocó la soba en frente del japonés.

-¡Mira que traje además! –Dijo enseñándole a Kanda un vaso enorme de granizada de limón- Sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces.

Kanda lo miró fijamente. Aquella cálida sonrisa y todas las molestias que se tomaba por él. Por primera vez sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias Moyashi.

Allen lo miró perplejo unos segundos y luego sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

-De nada, Yuu.

**Chin Pon!! Espero más Reviews para este cap oki?? ******

**Besos, se les kiere!!**


	6. Al parque!

**Hola hola!! Thanks por los reviews del anterior capi!! Luego los contestare al acabar este capi OK?? .w.**

**Espero que os guste lo hice con mucha ilusión y amour! Kises! xD**

**Nya, es más largo o.O"**

Kanda había decidido llevar al peliblanco a dar un paseo esa misma tarde pero lo cierto era que no tenía la más mínima idea de adónde llevarlo. Cuando Komui decidió que quería hacerle unas pruebas a Allen para descubrir más de su transformación a humano, el japonés aprovechó y fue a la biblioteca para preguntarle a Lavi.

-¿No sabes donde ir?

-Es lo que acabo de decir, conejo idiota.

-Desde luego Yuu tienes menos luces que un cuarto oscuro en pleno apagón –el pelirrojo dio unas palmadas en el aire y al momento apareció Lenalee con el ya famoso libro y una bolsa de plástico.

-¿Si?

-Capítulo treinta y tres "Lugares para pasear", ya sabes –le indicó Lavi en un gesto solemne sobreactuado que sólo hacía impacientar y enojar a Kanda.

Lenalee asintió y empezó a buscar el capitulo en el libro como una experta y cara de concentración.

-¡Aquí lo tenemos! –se aclaró la voz en un gesto tan sobreactuado como el de su amigo- A ver… para pasear con su mascota, mantenerla en forma y mantenerla feliz lo más adecuado es llevarla a espacios abiertos como un bosque o un parque donde pueda congeniar con otros de su especie.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! –exclamó Lavi una vez hubo finalizado- creo que Moyashi-chan debería moverse por nuevos ambientes, llevale al parque Yuu-pon.

Kanda iba a rebanarle con mugen por llamarlo así cuando vieron a Allen entrar como alma en pena. Estaba despeinado, con las orejas gachas y la cola entre las piernas. Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos los saludó con un ademán de cabeza y se arrastró como pudo hasta Kanda, para dejarse caer en su regazo.

-¡¡Allen-kawaii-chan que te ha pasado!! –le preguntó alarmado Lavi al ver su pésimo estado.

-Ko…Komui-san… -contestó el cachorro con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Mi hermano debió de traumatizarlo con sus aparatos de investigación –dijo Lenalee para luego ofrecerle un chupachup al niño que abrió la boca y lo recibió con gusto.

Dejó de llorar cuando sintió que una mano le acariciaba tras la oreja, reconfortándolo y haciéndole temblar ligeramente. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con que era Kanda el que le hacia aquello. Como al samurái no se le daban demasiado bien las palabras, pensó que aquella era la manera menos comprometedora de mostrarle su preocupación. Allen se sonrojó y se acomodó mejor sobre Kanda.

Pero esa paz no duró mucho más.

-Moyashi-chan no te pongas tan cómodo –gritó Lavi despertándolo de su ensoñación y sonriéndole con avidez.

-¡Ah, las clases! –el cachorro se apresuró en levantarse y coger un libro, pero el bookman lo detuvo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, hoy no daremos clases porque… ¡Yuu te va a sacar a pasear! –gritó eufórico señalando al japonés como si fuese un premio recién salido de la puerta número tres, ganándose un gruñido de éste.

Los ojitos de Allen se iluminaron, las orejas se le alzaron y en cuestión de segundos su cola comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Soltó el libro, el chupachup y sonriente se lanzó contra Kanda, tirándolo al suelo, quedando sobre él, y le lamió la cara sin pudor alguno, rebosando alegría. Kanda no sabía donde meterse, tenía un niño adorable y muy violable encima suyo lamiéndole la cara, controlar aquello era mucho más difícil que luchar contra un akuma de nivel cuatro. Allen, al notar la rigidez del japonés se quitó de encima de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Yuu –se disculpó mientras veía con ojitos suplicantes a Kanda- No recordaba que no se lamía a la gente.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale, Moyashi? –le dijo Kanda levantándose y mirando a Lavi, que le lanzaba una mirada suspicaz y una sonrisa llena de picardía. Kanda juró que un día de esos, no muy lejano, le daría tal paliza que se le quitarían las ganas de sonreír para el resto de su vida.

-Yuu… -Allen seguía sentado en el suelo y le tiraba de la capa para llamar su atención de nuevo- ¿De verdad iremos a pasear?

Kanda miró hacia otro lado.

-Claro.

De nuevo en Allen rebosaba la alegría por los cuatro costados y abrazó a Kanda desde atrás, sorprendiéndolo.

-Gracias, amo.

Lavi y Lenalee parecían apunto de llorar ante una escena tan tierna, sus ojos brillaban, encantados por la cantidad de amor que se había desatado en unos minutos, pero al ver la cara de auxilio de Kanda ligeramente roja decidieron actuar, aunque no tenía nada que envidiar a la de Allen, que era un autentico Gusilú.

-¡Bueno Moyashi-chan, suficiente amor por ahora! Vamos a arreglarte –Lavi lo separó del japonés y lo arrastró sin contemplaciones hasta la habitación, dejando solos a Kanda y a Lenalee.

Kanda suspiró largamente. Sus deseos por el Moyashi habían crecido desde que aceptó que lo quería y situaciones como estas, en las que se metía habitualmente gracias a la efusividad del peliblanco, ponían a prueba su autocontrol. Lenalee le observaba sonriente a su lado aún con la bolsa entres sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios llevas ahí? –preguntó Kanda enojado por la atención que tenía la china en él.

-Oh, ¿esto?

La chica sacó de la bolsita un hueso de goma y, toda felicidad, lo hizo pitar escandalosamente.

-Es un juguete –explicó después de estallarle a Kanda los tímpanos con el dichoso ruidito.

-Eso ya lo veo, no soy idiota.

Lenalee frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Espero que con Allen-kun no seas tan amable –se quejó sarcástica- es un juguete para que juegues con él en el parque.

Y sin más se lo metió en el bolsillo de la túnica mientras Kanda se preguntaba que tipo de juego estúpido constaba sólo de un hueso endemoniadamente escandaloso. Allen ya no era un perro así que le pareció una estupidez y decidió no usarlo.

En ese mismo instante Allen apareció en la puerta, ya peinado y radiante de alegría. Llevaba un peto negro de pantalón corto, muy corto, demasiado corto, con los tirantes caídos y una camiseta de un rosa pálido con cuello de pico abierto, que dejaba ver una parte de sus hombros. Lavi vio a Kanda tan asombrado que por un momento pensó que podría barrer el suelo con la mandíbula y rió por lo bajini ante esta idea.

Antes de que alguien saltase con la maldita pregunta de "¿Te gusta?" y lo pusiese en un compromiso Kanda echó a andar hacia la salida, siendo seguido de cerca por Allen, que lo miraba confundido.

Nada más salir de la Orden, Allen se adelantó y empezó a corretear feliz, parándose a veces a esperar a Kanda con una gran sonrisa sincera. En el pueblo la gente los miraba extrañados y ante la presencia del gentío el cachorro se serenó y caminó tranquilamente delante de Kanda, observándolo todo con ojos curiosos, sobre todo las tiendas de alimentación. El japonés se limitaba a verlo desde atrás con el asomo de una sonrisa, aún hipnotizado por el sinuoso vaivén de sus caderas. ¿Era consciente el Moyashi idiota de que todo lo que hacía le fascinaba?

Tuvieron que pararse en todos los puestos ambulantes de comida, a Allen se le antojaba todo lo que veía y ya que era la hora de almorzar el japonés no tenía más remedio que satisfacerlo, pese a su baja economía. Cuando hubieron terminado de almorzar, bajo las atentas, indiscretas y asombradas miradas de los habitantes del pueblo, decidieron seguir su camino.

-¿Adonde vamos, Yuu?

-Al parque –contestó hastiado por decimocuarta vez.

Kanda suspiró aliviado, el parque se podía divisar a apenas una calle más allá, tenía que admitir que estaba a punto de abandonar ya que se encontraba condenadamente lejos de la entrada del pueblo. Era un amplio espacio lleno de árboles centenarios, era recorrido por varios senderos y a lo lejos se podía adivinar un estanque de patos. Cuando llegaron había muchos otros perros paseando con sus dueños y algunos comenzaron a ladrarle al peliblanco, que escuchó atentamente y luego, para sorpresa de Kanda, un violento sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Moyashi?

-No me gusta el parque –dijo Allen escondiéndose tras él.

-¿Por qué? –Kanda se estaba mosqueando, había caminado hasta la otra endemoniada punta del pueblo ¡¿para que ahora el señorito dijese que no le gustaba?!

-Están siendo obscenos –argumento Allen mirando hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Kanda no podía creer lo que oía. El niño tiró de su capa- Vámonos, por favor…

Al tirarle de la capa el hueso de goma que le dio Lenalee se cayó al suelo, soltando uno de sus insoportables pitidos. Kanda fue a recogerlo, pero ni tiempo le dio a agacharse cuando ya tenía al peliblanco a su lado, devolviéndoselo.

-¡Lo tengo, Yuu!

De repente ya no se veía tan abochornado, sino todo lo contrario, parecía feliz y ansioso. Cuando Kanda cogió el hueso Allen retrocedió unos pasos, con los ojos fijos en él. Entonces lo comprendió y sonrió de medio lado. Kanda alzó el hueso e hizo el rápido ademan de lanzárselo. Allen se giró para ver si caía, pero nunca lo hizo.

-¡Yuu, me has engañado! –gritó haciendo un puchero, pero a la vez parecía divertido.

-Vamos a ver lo rápido que eres, Moyashi.

Y lanzó el hueso con todas sus fuerzas. Allen echó a correr sin perderlo de vista ni un segundo y cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente saltó y lo cogió en el aire. En menos que canta un gallo Kanda lo volvía a tener a su lado, con una radiante sonrisa y moviendo la cola felizmente.

-Eres un flojo, lo volví a coger –le picó alegre, y le volvió a tender el hueso, que Kanda no rechazó.

Y así pasaron la tarde. Allen parecía no cansarse nunca de jugar a eso, pero Kanda tenía el brazo tan adolorido que pensaba que la próxima vez que lo lanzase iba a salir volando junto con el maldito hueso de goma. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando decidió parar.

-Ya, vámonos Moyashi –dijo autoritariamente mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la Orden.

Allen asintió y le siguió. Estaba agotado, respiraba entrecortadamente, sudaba a chorros y su cara lucía un adorable sonrojo, resultado del esfuerzo y el calor. A Kanda aquella visión del cachorro no le disgustaba del todo, es más no le disgustaría para nada si no le hiciese pensar ciertas cosas.

-Yuu… -era la quinta vez que lo llamaba- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? Claro que sí, no soy tan delicado como tú.

Allen infló los mofletes, enfurruñado. No había sido precisamente el japonés quien había corrido detrás del hueso durante toda la tarde, pero de todas formas se sentía satisfecho, había conseguido estar a solas con Kanda y había pasado toda la tarde junto a él, habían jugado, comido juntos… y aunque pareciera imposible habría jurado que lo había oído reír.

-Yuu…

-Tsk, ¿Qué quieres Moya…?

No pudo seguir. Allen se le había enganchado repentinamente del cuello y había unido sus labios en un casto e inocente beso. Cuando se separaron Kanda aún estaba en estado de shock, viendo a un Allen feliz, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa.

-Esto si se puede hacer, ¿verdad? –preguntó con mirada inquisitiva. El japonés entendió que había sustituido el lamer por besar.

Kanda no respondió, se quitó al niño de encima y siguió andando, dejándolo atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta se giró y le mostró una mirada dura.

-¿Te vas a quedar a vivir ahí?

Allen parpadeó.

-No…

-Pues entonces muévete y vamos a la Orden –le espetó Kanda- Te vas a duchar, a cenar para un regimiento y a dormir. Quizás mañana quiera dar otra vuelta –sonrió de lado al terminar.

-¡De acuerdo! –Allen sonrió de oreja a oreja y se dio prisa en seguirle.

**Wiiii!! Esto no es el final!! O.ó creo que aún quedan otros dos capis o así xD**

**Reviews PLISSS!! **

**Os amo! nn**

Yumeyluna: **Asfd tengo un problema con el lemon: Soy horrible!! ./. Me odio…**

Ory Alun: **me alegro de que te encantase tanto!! We aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado tanto como la anterior 8D**

Fafi Raposinha: **Se te da bien escribir español o.o" yo te entendí perfectamente… Thanks por leer mi fic!! Espero leerte de nuevo**

Kyoko Himura: **Wiii tiempo sin leerte!! Owo Mal!! Te quiero más a menudo!! xDD El detalle de la plaquita también me gustó .w.**

Sick Sad Little World: **Seeeh… ****Yu es dulce TwT porque tiene un perrito violable extra de azúcar a su lado xDD**

Ichi - Ichi: **Seh!! Es un perrito! nn**


	7. Tengo ESO

**Holaaaaaaaa!! Ya esta aquí el séptimo capiiii!! **

**Wiiii!! –corre como una loca esquizofrenica- **

**Wow creo que quedo bien, que dicen? n.n**

Un cálido rayo de sol le acarició el rostro, haciendo que abriese sus ojos grises con una ligera mueca de fastidio. Nada más hacerlo se encontró con el rostro, ahora cándido, de Kanda, que dormía plácidamente a unos centímetros escasos de él. Allen sonrió y apretó su abrazo para apoyar su frente en el pecho del japonés, sintiendo el movimiento de este a cada respiración que daba.

Sintió calor, mucho calor a decir verdad, era un calor insoportable que lo abrasaba por dentro y encendió sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Comenzó a jadear débilmente y un sudor frío comenzó a hacer aparición en su frente. Pero a pesar de todo no quería alejarse de su dueño, al contrario, se le pegaba más, quería sentirlo más cerca, quería… Allen abrió los ojos al máximo al identificar ese doloroso calor que lo embargaba y se separó bruscamente de Kanda, cayéndose de la cama en el acto.

Oyó como el japonés soltaba un gruñido de protesta y se asomó tímidamente por la orilla de la cama, deseando no haberlo despertado. Sus súplicas parecían haber sido escuchadas. Kanda se había girado y seguía durmiendo plácidamente.

Suspiró aliviado y salió de la habitación apresuradamente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo oír como un par de tipos le silbaban entre risas y palabras algo obscenas, dándose cuenta así de que iba sólo en bóxers y la camisa de Kanda, con la que había acostumbrado a dormir. Se sonrojó y se golpeó mentalmente por no haberse vestido. En la situación en la que se encontraba aquello era tan sólo empeorar las cosas.

Ahora si que corrió para llegar al comedor y encontrarse con Lavi y Lenalee, que charlaban animadamente sobre qué modelito comprarle a Allen para conseguir que Kanda le diera un limón o algo así. El peliblanco estaba muy confundido por eso, pero no tenía tiempo para pensarlo, así que se sentó junto a Lenalee, mirando con cierto recelo a Lavi, que en cuestión de segundos se puso rígido.

-¡Hola Allen-kun! ¿Hoy no comes? -preguntó extrañada la china al ver lo desanimado que estaba el cachorro y fijándose en la ropa que llevaba.

-No tengo apetito -a Allen los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al decir esto- Le… Lenalee… estoy en… celo.

Lenalee lo miró unos segundos intentando asimilar la información y luego sacó su libro de "Tu mascota y tú" y se puso a leer como una posesa mientras Allen esperaba paciente, sin quitarle ojo a Lavi, que había comenzado a olfatear el aire. Cuando su amiga hubo acabado tenía estrellitas en la mirada.

-Ooooh… Con que se trataba de eso… ¡Es genial!

-¡No es nada genial, Lenalee! Es vergonzoso… y no me deja comer…

La china lo vio con lástima y se levantó con determinación.

-¡No sufras, Allen! ¡Hare que Jerry te prepare su más exquisito manjar y verás como recuperas el apetito! –dijo con el puño alzado dirigiéndose a la ventana de pedidos.

-¡Espera! No me dejes… con él.

Lavi también se había levantado de su banca y se acercaba a él mientras seguía olfateando a su alrededor. Se sentó junto al cachorro, que bajó las orejas intimidado, y comenzó a olerlo para después mirarlo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Ese olor venía de ti! –dijo olfateándolo muy cerca- ¿Te has echado colonia, Allen-puppy-chan?

-No…

El pelirrojo se fue acercando cada vez más a él y Allen fue retrocediendo hasta que quedó tumbado en el banco, con el otro encima suyo.

-Pues hueles muy bien –dijo muy cerca de sus labios.

A Allen ya le comenzaba a subir ese calor asfixiante, se sonrojó como nunca y de nuevo hicieron aparición los inevitables jadeos, producto de la taquicardia que le producía tenerlo tan cerca. Lavi parecía hipnotizado, lo miraba directamente a los ojos y acortó por fin las distancias para besarlo de forma apasionada. El peliblanco soltó un gemidito al notar tal contacto y aunque se decía a sí mismo que debía empujarlo, su instinto animal lo dominó y obligo a corresponderle, abriendo su boquita para dejar vía libre a la lengua del pelirrojo, quien la empezó a degustar gustoso y comenzaba a manosearle frente las traumatizadas miradas de los demás exorcistas que se encontraban allí.

Lenalee llegaba a la mesa con un jabalí enorme que Jerry había cocinado especialmente para el niño cuando vio aquella escena.

Su primer impulso fue gritar "OMG! Sugoiiiiiii!!" y buscar una cámara para grabarlo, pero luego recordó que aquello era obra del celo del cachorro, así que dejó abandonado al jabalí y los separó. Nada más hacerlo se rompió la magia. Allen volvió a respirar con normalidad y el calor que antes lo envolvía desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Lavi respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba confundido.

-¿Moyashi-chan? –Allen se volvió a sentar asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lavi volvió a sonreírle- ¡Buenos días, Allen-kawaii!

Hizo el ademán de tirársele encima, pero por suerte Lenalee lo paró a tiempo para evitar un nuevo calentón.

-¿Es que no recuerdas nada, Lavi?

-Claro Lenalee-chan, aún no tengo alzhéimer –dijo divertido- recuerdo que estábamos hablando de comprarle a Allen-puppy un precioso trajecito de enfermera y ahora ha llegado él y lo he ido a abrazar, pero tu me lo has impedido y me has preguntado "¿Es que no recuerdas nada, Lavi?" Y yo te he dicho que sí, que aún no tengo alzhéimer y entonces…

-¡Ya, para Lavi! –lo detuvo la china viendo que si esto seguía así iban a tener que escuchar el mismo relato más de una vez- Entonces ¿No recuerdas que has estado a punto de violar a Allen-kun?

El peliblanco se sonrojo de inmediato por el poco tacto que gastaba su amiga y Lavi se quedó blanco, pero se recuperó de inmediato.

-Jejeje… de verdad Lenalee si eso hubiera pasado no lo hubiese olvidado aunque quisiese.

-¡Pero…! –no pudo continuar, ya que Kanda había entrado en el comedor.

Allen reaccionó al instante.

-¡No le digan a Yuu, por favor!

Lenalee lo miró con comprensión, si ella tuviera esa naturaleza también se avergonzaría de ella. Asintió con seguridad.

Kanda ya se acercaba hacia ellos con su cuenco de soba, se sentó al lado del niño, saludando secamente con un movimiento de cabeza, y comenzó a comer. Kanda se extraño de que el Moyashi no saltase sobre él nada más verlo, pero es que no podía ver que al pobre animalito se le había acelerado el corazón nada más sentirlo a su lado, y jugaba nerviosamente con un tenedor.

Entonces pasó lo que resultó ser la gota que colmó el vaso de la poca tranquilidad que sentía Allen en esos momentos. El japonés alzó la cabeza con rostro serio para decir:

-¿A qué huele?

Al peliblanco se le resbalo el tenedor de las manos al oírlo. Se agachó a recogerlo, pero su mano se encontró con otra de piel más áspera, que lo cogió por él. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del menor al sentir ese contacto, el cual no pasó por alto al japonés.

-Mira que eres torpe, Moyashi –dijo dándole un zape.

-Yuu… -Allen se había vuelto a sonrojar, cosa a la que se tendría que acostumbrar en los días que durase su celo.

-Moyashi… ¿Eres tú el que huele así?

Aquello le sonó increíblemente sensual. Allen se puso rígido al instante y se levantó, golpeando la mesa por la brusquedad del movimiento.

-¡voy al baño!

Y salió corriendo. Lenalee supuso qué era lo que había pasado y, después de avisar y disculparse frente a sus compañeros, salió en su busca. Lavi y Kanda se quedaron solos.

-Esto de tener que soportarte en la comida se hace una maldita costumbre –se quejó Kanda con fastidio.

-¡Vamos Yuu! Se que en realidad me amas.

-Como a un grano en el trasero –dijo en tono cortante mientras terminaba su soba.

-Que cruel eres… -le reprochó con un puchero el pelirrojo- ¡Pero al menos me tendrías que agradecer por el excelente trabajo que hice con Allen-puppy! Si no tuviese esas adorables orejitas y esa colita tan kawaii se podría decir que nació hablando.

-Tsk, ya termine.

-¡¡Pero Yuu!!

Mientras tanto Allen había entrado en el baño y mantenía la cabeza metida bajo el grifo de agua fría. Sabía que con eso no se iba a quitar ese tan odiado olor de encima, pero algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo. Una voz le sacó de su trance desde la puerta.

-¿Allen, estas bien?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la sacudió rápidamente a ambos lados para secarse, para luego mirarla con ojos tristes, de cachorrito abandonado, nunca mejor dicho con las orejas totalmente agachadas.

-Me doy asco.

La china lo miró sin comprender.

-Obligué a Lavi a hacer eso… y ahora iba a hacer lo mismo con Kanda…

-¡Allen, fue culpa del celo, no tuya! Ahora te voy a vestir en condiciones y te vas a meter en mi habitación, lejos de cualquier baboso.

Lenalee le cogió de la muñeca y lo arrastró por los pasillos. Caminaban tranquilamente, soportando las babosadas de los hombres que pasaban cerca y las insinuaciones indecentes constantes hacia Allen, cuando vieron a Kanda entrando en la habitación. Ambos se pusieron totalmente blancos cuando lo vieron girarse hacia ellos con gesto serio.

El japonés iba a abrir la boca cuando la china volvió a agarrar al pequeño con gesto decidido y corrió con el como alma que lleva el diablo. Ya en la habitación de Lenalee lo sentó en la cama y cerró con llave. El peliblanco la observaba entre divertido y asustado.

-Nunca antes habías estado en celo ¿cierto? –apuntó la chica al verle esa expresión.

Allen negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces créeme que esto es necesario –dijo señalando la llave con la que había cerrado la puerta.

Allen rió tímidamente ante ese comentario. Entonces Lenalee ya estaba poniendo patas arriba su armario. El cachorro se asomaba curioso desde detrás cuando de repente esta se giró mostrándole una prenda con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-¡Tadáh!

Allen escudriñó la prenda con la mirada para luego mirarla con horror.

-Oh, no…

-Oh, si… -le contradijo la china con mirada tétrica.

-Pero yo…

-Pero tú nada, Allen-kun –Lenalee se puso en plan madre, con los brazos en jarras- esa ropa esta sucia, así que hasta que podamos entrar al cuarto de Kanda y coger algo ¡tendrás que llevar esto!

Allen miró la ropa con cierto desagrado, pero no volvió a protestar y se quitó la camisa que llevaba para colarse la nueva prenda que su amiga le ofrecía con toda la buena fe del mundo, o eso quería pensar él.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó apenado.

Lo que ahora mismo llevaba puesto era un camisón suelto de color blanco, hasta por encima de la rodilla, con un pequeño bordado de rosas alrededor del cuello y en las tirantas. Y lo peor era que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, de hecho se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y lo realzaba de manera increíble.

Lenalee lo observó con un gesto de adoración, pero su gesto se torció en disgusto y volvió a meterse en su armario para sacarle otra prenda, esta de color negro.

Allen se sonrojo a más no poder al identificar de qué se trataba.

-¿Eso no son…? –preguntó Allen con un visible miedo a la respuesta.

-Ajá, braguitas –contestó la china radiante de felicidad, mientras les hacía un agujerito donde calculó que le podía quedar la cola- esos bóxers también están que dan asco.

El niño le pidió que se girara mientras se las ponía. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-Se trasparentan mucho.

"Esa es la idea" pensó Lenalee maquinando un maquiavélico plan. Aunque tendría que esperar, ahora tenía unas preguntas en mente que hacerle al cachorro.

-Allen-kun, ¿Cómo va lo del celo?

Allen enrojeció al instante. Era embarazoso de explicar.

-Pues… llegado a una edad todos los animales lo tienen… sean machos o hembras… excepto los humanos –aclaró- Sirve para señalar que un sujeto esta dispuesto para… para… para **eso** –retorcía el borde del camisón con los dedos, mientras miraba al suelo- y entonces ese sujeto empieza a desprender un aroma muy atrayente, que impulsa a los de su especie a…

-¿Tirársele encima como Lavi hizo contigo? –completó su amiga sin pudor.

Allen asintió en silencio, muy avergonzado.

-¿Y cómo es que solo afecta a los hombres?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que es porque me gustan, bueno sólo… Kanda –el nombre del japonés lo dijo en un susurro, con mirada ausente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en los días que dure?

Allen se quedó pensativo y se tiró sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Dormir –dijo con voz amortiguada- No quiero obligar a Yuu a hacer nada que no quiera.

**Como siempre Gracias infinitas por los reviews!! Owo **

**Los amo! Y a los reviews también! xD**

**Ya los contesto .w.**

Kini-Ainotsuki: **jejeje si crees que Kanda tiene problemas para controlarse tienes que verlo cuando no le suministro las pastillas OwO xDD Me alegro de que te haya gustado Allen de cachorro es una personificación de mi perrito –lovea- en cuanto al lemon ire practicando y si me sale uno en condiciones lo pongo!! Yo también kiero que Yuu se lo viole! O.ó**

Fafi Raposinha: **Seeeh Allen y su juguete… Kanda y su …juguete! (Allen xD)te espero este capi!**

Muffin-cake: **kukuku!! No le quitarás la medicación a Bakanda!! O.ó si lo haces tendre que escribir Lemon!! ;/; -abraza protectoramente un botecito donde pone "Antídoto"- y sinceramente no se que coyons es el lime O.O intentare alargar el fic… pero no prometo nada xD**

Sick Sad Little World: **Todos queremos un asdf que viol.. digo… amar OwO"**

Shiori-Agito-Hichigo: **Wiii mi alegrar de ver tu nwn es cierto! No debi haberte dado la vara con lo de tu fic, lo siento u.u –se tira a la vía del tren-**

Kyoko Himura:** Es eso!! Me comprendes!! ;o; -la abraza- una vez escribi lemon en un fic sasunaru y pude ver que de lo avergonzaba que me sentía me había salido tan mal que me cargue el fic y lo acabé eliminando. No kiero que le pase eso a Allen-kawaii-puppy-genialoso-guaísimo-chan xDD**

Cold-Sesshy: **El mérito de las frases de Lavi son del propio Lavi!! Parche-kun me ilumina owo awww me haces feliz con esos comentarios!!**

Mandragorapurple: **Allencito sigue teniendo sobre 15 añitos owo lo que pasa esq yo le digo "niño" por lo adorable e inocente que es n0n y esa carica de angelico violable que tiene!! +w+ No es un vestido! Pero espero que te haya gustado igual! xD Lenalee las aprovecha todas!**

chungyang-chan: **ahora sabes porque le ladraban los perros! Sabían que se le acercaba el celo xD pero te los puedes cargar igual!! +0+ Y coincido contigo! Ojala escriba lemon! Quizás en el siguiente capi…? Kukuku…**

Ichi - Ichi: **Sorprendida?? xD te gusto?? O.ò kiero otro rev!!**

Countess Erzsebet: **Lo siento pero este animalico es exclusivo de Bakanda u.ù yo intento que me lo empreste… pero es un tacaño que no me lo deja violar! o0ó yo creo que es un cachorrito de Golden Retriever!! Ya sabes, como el de Scotex! -babea- y no importa que hayas tardado! Lo importante esq lo hayas leído y te guste n.n**

Mai-Kusakabe: **Cuando allen salta sobre canda y lo lame yo también estuve a punto de morir!! O.o pero por pérdida de sangre xDD culpa de las hormonas, que son mu malas .. te comprendo, yo también soy muy floja para levantar un dedo! xD Eso es, indudablemente, culpa de la subida del petróleo u.u**


	8. se desmonta el tinglao

**QUE ALEGRIA, QUE ALBOROTO ESTA NOCHE ES LA BONOLOTO! **

**Pues hoy tengo un happy day porque el anterior capi tuvo una muy buena aceptación!! OwO**

**Espero que este también la tenga porque lo cierto esque lo hice con escasa inspiración, el calor me ablanda el cerebro o.ò**

**En fin enjoy it (espero xD)**

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Allen descubrió lo de su celo y decidió encerrarse en el cuarto de la china. Mientras tanto la china le traía comida que este no se comía y lo hacía vestirse con sus vestidos y camisones. Muchas veces le preguntó el albino porqué no entraba a la habitación de Kanda y le cogía algunas prendas que ponerse, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma "No pude" y se iba sonriente.

Kanda le había preguntado más de una vez por él y la pobre Lenalee se veía en un auténtico apuro, inventando que se encontraba gravemente enfermo y que le habían pedido cuidado especial y reposo. Aunque lo terminó solucionando, no se sabe como pero el japonés dejó de preguntar al día siguiente.

La mañana del tercer día Allen dormía plácidamente, cuando el Flash de una cámara le hizo levantarse desorientado. Miró a ambos lados y vio una sombra borrosa, asi que se talló los ojos con los puños, mientras bostezaba. Al volver a abrirlos identificó aquella sombra como la de Lenalee, que sostenía una cámara instantánea y le sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Lenalee…?

-¡Buenos días Allen-kun! Cada vez tu olor es más fuerte, tengo diez tipos babeando en la puerta –comentó más que contenta, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué haces?

Allen se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama. Ese día llevaba puesto una combinación de bragas y camiseta rosa, de encajitos y lazos negros por todos lados. Incluso Lenalee se había empeñado en ponerle un liguero en la pierna derecha y un lacito negro en una de sus orejas.

El peliblanco se sonrojó de inmediato e inconscientemente intentó taparse torpemente con las sabanas, cosa que Lenalee aprovechó para fotografiar. Últimamente no hacía otra cosa que fotografiarlo en momentos bochornosos para cualquiera.

-Waaah, ¡muy buena foto Allen-kun! –exclamó con corazoncitos en los ojos, guardándosela en el bolsillo.

-Lenalee, eres una pervertida –se quejó Allen haciendo un puchero.

-¡No digas eso! Lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Nani?

-¡Nada! –termino la china, fotografiándolo de nuevo y guardándose la foto felizmente- Bueno, Allen voy al comedor y te traeré el desayuno. Tú no salgas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

El cachorro asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Lenalee le sonrió y le acarició el cabello dulcemente.

Luego se fue suspirando.

-Aaah… eres el sueño de toda fan-girl...

Allen la vio marchar y cuando hubo cerrado la puerta suspiró largamente.

Se sentía débil. No había comido nada durante esos días y no había salido de aquella habitación si no era para ir al baño, siempre escoltado por la china.

Se abrazó a la almohada, jugando distraídamente con la chapita de su collar, con mirada triste.

-Yuu…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanda se despertó aquella mañana con el sol en la cara, como siempre. Mientras pensaba en poner unas malditas cortinas de una vez por todas, dirigió la mirada a la puerta y pudo ver un sobre asomando por debajo de esta.

Se levantó de un salto y prácticamente se tiro sobre el sobre. Respiró profundamente, aquello no era normal en él. En el sobre venían dos palabras en ingles escritas junto a un corazoncito "enjoy it". Kanda lo abrió y miró el interior. De nuevo más fotos.

La primera era una del dulce Moyashi durmiendo plácidamente, a sus anchas, con la camiseta del "pijama" subida hasta el pecho. Kanda sonrió inconscientemente al pensar que seguramente era por lo que el idiota se movía mientras dormía. Cosa que sabía de muy buena mano, ya que más de una vez lo había tirado de la cama.

La segunda se trataba de otra en la que intentaba taparse con las sábanas, muy sonrojado, y la y en tercera miraba a la cámara con un adorable gesto de duda, con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. El japonés casi sufre una hemorragia nasal al fijarse mejor en cómo iba vestido el niño y una serie de imágenes indecorosas comenzaron a cruzarse por su mente. Se golpeó mentalmente e intentó tranquilizarse.

El pelinegro sintió algo de empatía y lástima por el peliblanco. Lenalee se había aprovechado de su enfermedad, sea cual fuese, para travestirlo y aprovecharse de su ignorancia. Al principio, aunque él le insistió que era una tontería, Lenalee le mandaba fotos inocentes para que supiera que el Moyashi estaba bien y no se preocupase, pero con el paso del tiempo cada vez eran más pervertidas y Kanda al verlas comenzaba a tener algo de ansiedad por que el pequeño regresase junto a él.

Suspiró y se guardo las fotos. ¿En que momento le había cogido tanto cariño al bicho? ¿Desde cuando Yuu Kanda sentía cariño por nada o nadie?

Se vistió, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaba Lavi, leyendo aburrido un libro. Kanda pidió su soba y procuró sentarse en una mesa muy lejana al conejo, pero como siempre le fue imposible librarse de él. Lavi nada mas verlo entrar se trasladó a su lado, sonriente.

-¡Buenos días, Yuuuuuuuu!

Kanda creyó conveniente que fuese mugen la primera en saludar al pelirrojo, con su precioso y cortante filo a escasos milímetros de su cuello.

-Como vuelvas a llamarme así, conejo idiota, juro que te rebano.

Lavi tragó en seco.

-V-vamos Yuu, no seas así.

Kanda lo miró con un aura oscura rodeándole y el pelirrojo se tapó la boca de inmediato, comprendiendo que se le había escapado su nombre de nuevo y que era lo que pasaría a continuación.

La china entró en el comedor y nada más hacerlo Lavi se le cayó encima, hecho un mar de lágrimas y lleno de cortes. Lenalee levantó la vista con miedo mientras el pelirrojo que escondía tras ella. Delante de ellos se encontraba Kanda con una de sus ya conocidas miradas asesinas y apuntándolos con mugen.

-Quítate de ahí, mujer –de dijo con voz de ultratumba.

Lenalee lo miró de mala manera y luego sonrió de manera burlesca.

-Creía que hoy te levantarías de mejor humor, Kanda.

Kanda soltó un "Che" y guardo a mugen en su funda para luego sentarse a terminar su soba, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niñata a echarle en cara nada? Había sido ella la que había insistido en mandarle esas fotos. Lavi lo miraba todo confuso desde el suelo.

-Lenalee, ¿cómo hiciste para domarlo?

-No fue muy complicado.

Kanda los miró con rencor y un brillo extraño en la mirada donde se podía leer "muerte". Desde que Allen no estaba con él, los demás lo sentían más irritado y malhumorado que cuando estuvo con el pequeño. El peliblanco resultó ser como un tranquilizante para el japonés y ahora que no tenía medicación tenían que andar con pies de plomo.

-¡Lo encontré! –gritó un buscador alzando su mano, en la que se encontraba un golem, que aleteaba frenéticamente- después de buscarlo por tanto…

Se escucharon vitoreos y gritos de júbilo por parte del resto de los buscadores y todos se juntaron en una mesa alrededor del golem que había traído el otro, murmurando y riendo tontamente, como unas colegialas.

Lavi se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia ellos, empujando a Lenalee como si le pareciera invisible en aquellos momentos.

-Tsk, conejo chismoso –susurró Kanda recogiendo su cuenco para llevárselo a Jerry.

Lavi de mientras se hacía un hueco entre los buscadores a base de codazos y empujones, ganándose quejas y miradas molestas por parte de éstos.

-Ne, ne, ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¿Un chisme? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mirando la grabación que mostraba el gólem.

Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se le borró de la cara de inmediato.

En aquel video se le veía a él acorralando a un muy apurado Moyashi contra un banco de ese mismo comedor.

El pelirrojo se puso blanco como la cera, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando se vio manoseando sin pudor alguno el cuerpecito del cachorro sobre las ropas, bajo las asombradas y atentas miradas de todo el comedor.

-¿Cu-cuando…? ¿¡Si yo no…!?

Un buscador le dio con el codo, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Fijate Lavi, parece que le gustaste –dijo señalando la manera en que Allen le correspondía.

-Estas hecho un rompecorazones –comentó otro.

-Y encima te atreves a levantárselo a Kanda-san –dijo otro impresionado.

De pronto el ambiente se tensó y Lavi pudo sentir un aura maligna detrás de él.

-Uugh… estoy muerto… -susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, girándose muy lentamente para ver al mismísimo diablo.

Kanda había pasado a su lado cuando se dirigía a la salida y escuchó sus comentarios.

El tiempo se congelo.

Lo próximo que se pudo ver fue a Kanda con el puño extendido, los nudillos apretados y el gesto contraído, y a Lavi volando por los aires. Lenalee corrió a socorrerlo.

-¡¡Lavi!! –el pelirrojo se encontraba KO sobre una de las mesas. La china se giró a mirar a Kanda con el ceño fruncido, realmente cabreada- ¿¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO!?

Lenalee se percató entonces del video que aún mostraba el golem y ató cabos.

-Oh, no…

Por supuesto que sí.

Kanda agarró al golem y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, empujando adrede a todos los que se interponían en su camino, insultándolos a su paso.

La chica hizo ademán de seguirlo, pero Lavi estaba realmente mal y decidió llevarlo a la enfermería. Además Allen se encontraba bajo llave en su cuarto, estaría bien… ¿verdad?

Fafi Raposinha: **jajajaja xDD sieee lenalee es de las nuestras o a ver si me sale un lemon decente ;o;**

Mai-Kusakabe**: kukuku que pasará..? Lo harán… no lo harán…? Owó soy mala xD**

Shiori-Hichigo**: ale!! Subrayada!! 8D tuve el impulso de kitarle el subrayado pero me dije "nah, probe xD" Sie, ya viste que es problemático xD ahora mismo acercarse a Allen-puppy es un suicidio!! El otro dia me acerque a darle el guión y Kanda me aventó al Conde ToT**

Yumeyluna: **me siento presionada… x.ò todas kieren lemon y mi ser malísima para ello! Pero don't worry!! Juro que dare mi mejor esfuerzo!! o0ó**

Mandragorapurple: **Allen? A mi me huele a jazmín y vela de cumpleaños owo a kanda no se… le olera a soba?? .. y a Lavi a que carajo le olera?! O.O**

Kyoko Himura: **me alegro de haberte sorprendido!! o sie… el lemon es complicado pero ya tengo a dos amigas que me lo revisarán!! owó espero no decepcionar.**

Countess Erzsebet**: jajaja imaginas a Allen anunciando ropa interior? OwO el tipo de la empresa se forraría! xD **

chungyang-chan: **awwww!! Un oscar de papel!! o Dame!! Dame!! Owo**

Ichi - Ichi: **que como se me ocurre?? Bueno pues tengo un gamusino ghei debajo de mi cama que me sopla todo lo que tengo que escribir OwO pero no digas a nadie!! xD**

Kini-Ainotsuki: **Wiii tengo un sobresaliente!! 0 gracias por tu diez!! OwO y ya sabes que me tienes que enseñar a escribir lemon ¬¬u no te me escapas… Kini-sensei .w.**

Kimi to Deatte Kara: **eres la guardaespaldas que contrate para Allen-puppy?? O.o me alegro de que te guste el fic! 8D y no compres un cachorrito! Adoptalo! o0o llamalo Allen y ponle tutu ghei xD**

**Más reviews suyos plis! **

**Se les kiere! 8D**


End file.
